The Tale Of Rose Potter
by XxbutterbluexX
Summary: We all know the story of Harry Potter, but what if Harry was Rose, what else would happen? This is my first story. New chapter will be up on 12/5/13, keep waiting
1. Rose Veronica Lily Potter

**Hello People of Fanfiction, I have been a long time fan and I decided I'd try writing. Wish me luck**

* * *

A handsome man who went by the the name of James Potter was pacing around the St. Mungos floor worriedly, "Oh, do you think Lily and the baby will be all right"?

"Honestly Prongs, I think you are overreacting, your dear Lilyflower and her baby will be just fine" Sirius exclaimed, chuckling at his friend's antics

"What about you Moony, what do you think" asked James? Moony had his nose buried in a book and didn't really care about his friend asking him questions.

Suddenly, a nurse walked in, "Mr. Potter your wife has given birth to a healthy young girl".

James jumped up "can my friends and I go see her"! The nurse nodded.

Once they walked in they saw a beautiful, and tired young woman holding a pink bundle,

"Oh James just look at her, isn't she beautiful" The woman asked. The woman held out the bundle for the 3 men to see, inside the bundle was a baby with a tuft of auburn hair and brownish green eyes.

"She looks a bit like you, and a bit like me" James commented, his friends agreed. Suddenly the baby's hair turned... blue!

"Oh dear she is a metamorphagus" Sirius shouted! The baby gurgled and laughed and suddenly, BOOM! The chair that Sirius was sitting on exploded.

"Already? Accidental magic? Your daughter must be powerful" Remus murmured.

"Well, of course she is powerful! Look at her parents, they are pretty awesome" James said happily,

"Lets just hope that the baby doesn't inherit you arrogance" Lily grumbled.

James took the gurgling infant into his arms,"Hello, I'm your daddy, That woman is mummy, the person you just blew up is Padfoot, and the other person is Moony".

"The other person" Moony asked, slightly offended?

James ignored the bookworm, too occupied with the little girl in his arms, his wife who was watching in amusement reached for the baby and asked,

" What should her name be"? Girls in my family have nature related names so what should she be"?

"Errr, Fern" suggested James? Lily wrinkled her nose, "that's a terrible name" **(sorry if you are named Fern or any other name I hate)**

"How about Marigold" suggested Sirius? Lily shook her head. No, that was my great aunts name and I didn't like her very much.

"Daisy,

No

"Lavender,

No

"Petunia,

"Absolutely NOT

"Then how about Rose" Remus said, joining the conversation. Lily looked up, "That sounds good"

"What about the middle name" James asked?

"Um, what is your mother's name James" Lily asked?

"Err Veronica, James replied.

Then how about that, Rose Veronica Lily Potter?

It's perfect.

* * *

**So how was that? That was short but I promise I will write longer and longer chapters. **


	2. He's Back!

**Hello again, I already have 1 review, I'm so happy! I haven't checked out the review so I don't know who did it but thank you! **

**P.S., This is the chapter that changes the plot completely! **

* * *

A month had passed and Rose was in good condition.

Many people had come to visit the sweet little baby in that time, of course, they needed to verify themselves, you never know if it is a death eater.

Lily Potter _née_ evans was changing Rose's diaper when she heard her doorbell ring.

She whipped out her wand "Identify Yourself"

"Albus Dumbledore" came the voice from the door

"Proof"? Lily questioned.

"In your fifth year you cheated on professor Slughorn's, only the impossible test by using the anserto charm silently."

Lily blushed the color of her hair, and let her former professor enter.

James came down the staircase hearing the commotion, "what's going on"?

"Ah hello my dear boy" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "I came to see your daughter, Minerva said she was quite sweet, oh and we need to exchange some information.

Lily handed Rose to Dumbledore, "did you know that she is a metamorphagus".

Dumbledore shook his head surprised. "Now let's get down to business, there has been a prophecy."

What does that have to do with us"? James asked shakily, he didn't like prophecies.

**_The one that has the power to defeat the dark lord approaches, born to those who has thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, the dark lord will mark the child as his equal, but the child will have power the dark lord knows not, either one will die while neither survive._**

"That was the prophecy" Dumbledore said.

Suddenly a cold chill filled the air.

"My students, he has found us, worry not, for he will not hurt us" Dumbledore said.

James shook his head, "I can't believe that Peter would, that he would actually"-

The door bust open, a man, no this person wasn't a man, he was a creature. The creature was standing in the doorway, black robes blowing in the wind.

The creature laughed a high laugh, "Hello there Dumbledore, looks like I shall kill you today too"

Dumbledore who was holding Rose shook his head.

The Dark Lord pointed his wand at the infant, "AVADA KEDAVRA"!

Lily and James screamed, they couldn't let anything happen to their baby.

The curse hit the baby, a wail could be heard all over the city, the curse had rebounded, the baby had created a magical barrier.

"NOOOO" screamed Voldemort, "I will be back, I will k-". That was all he said before fading.

Ruby red droplets of blood fell down the infants head

"Oh, my precious rosebud, you saved us" cried Lily.

Dumbledore sighed, "Your daughter has not yet completed the prophecy, there shall be even more".

James snarled, "You mean she will have to face that bloody madm-

"Not yet, but eventually, now we need to bring her to St. Mungos to get that cut checked", Dumbledore said.

* * *

**Okay, chappie number dos is done, please review and give me advice**


	3. Hogwarts Letter

**Hiya everyone, I'm even happier now, I got a favorite! I'm skipping to 1991 in this chapter  
**

**Sorry but this is a filler chapter, all of the bold&slant under this line belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Almost ten years had passed since the day Rose got that scar and she had grown to be quite pretty, Her messy auburn locks had now reached her bum and her earthy green eyes were wide and innocent.

Of course after that day people started calling her the girl who lived or the chosen one or something like those nicknames, she did make a barrier by herself right?

So there Rose was awaiting her Hogwarts letter, it would come any minute now.

Just when she was thinking that, an owl flew inside to deliver a letter "Mum, I think I got my Hogwarts letter, can you open it?"

Lily Potter walked into the room, she took the letter from the owl and tore it open,

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**Dear Ms. R. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School Of Withcraft & Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and begins on September 1st, we expect your owl no later than July 31st. There will be a guide to come and get you.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**Minerva McGonagall**

" Yay I got accepted," Rose screamed! Her hair turned a bright shade of yellow.

"Yes yes, of course you did now I need to owl the school" Lily took out a piece of parchment and started writing.

_Hello there Hogwarts, Rose has permission to enter Hogwarts, please note the prophecy may happen at this time and James will most probably kill someone if Rose gets injured, please protect her.  
_

_Lily Potter Ne˜e Evans.  
_

"Mum, where are dad " Rose asked?

"Where is " Lily corrected

"Right but where are they" Rose questioned?

"Oh some auror business involving ... lisar fetugru"

"Auror business including who to the what now"? asked Rose.

Lily sighed, she knew her rosebud would keep pressing her until she broke.

"Oh all right, Peter Pettigrew apparently he- "

Rose gasped, "Oh I'm sorry mum, you don't need to say anymore"

"No its all right Rosie, the ministry is suspecting Sirius as the person who helped the one that tried to kill you" Lily said grimly.

"Yeah well the ministry are idiots" Rose retorted.

"Got that right missy" said a voice behind her, James had come home!

"Dad"! Rose screamed. She gave her father a hug

James chuckled and ruffled his daughters hair, " Hello Rosie".

"How did it go" asked Lily concerned.

"It went alright, but at the most we can hold it off for 2 years **(haha, see what I did there?) **

"Well at least that's something, moving on to a brighter note, our little rosebud got her Hogwarts letter! Lily said.

"Oh really, now you can get into mischief" said James with a crooked grin.

"James"! Lily smacked him on the head.

"We can go shopping for your schoolbooks first thing tommorow.

* * *

**Yay, my chapters are getting longer, this one reached 600 words yay!  
**


	4. Welcome to Diagon Alley

**Hello there, I still can't believe I have a favorite, anyways here is chapter 4**

* * *

Rose Potter was awaiting her guide to Diagon Ally, her hair was constantly changing colors due to her mood changes.

_DING-DONG _rang her door, "Mum, the guide is here" Rose screamed.

"No need to shout" Lily said, rubbing her temples.

Lily Potter opened the door to see the gatekeeper of Hogwarts.

"Gripin' Galleons, it has been years since I've seen you Lily " Hagrid exclaimed

Lily chuckled, "Hello there Hagrid, how has it been at Hogwarts".

"Never min' that, where is Rose". Hagrid Bellowed

"Right here" answered Lily, displaying her daughter proudly.

"Blimey Rose, las' time I' saw you, you were only a baby!

Rose blushed, "Hello Hagrid, it's nice to meet you".

Hagrid chuckled, his warm eyesfull of mirth. "Well, I think it's time we wen' to Diãgon Alley.

Rose jumped up and down with excitement, "where do we go Hagrid" she asked?

"Wel' follow me" after bidding Lily a quick goodbye, Hagrid and Rose set off.

After walking for quite a bit, they came to a pub that was covered with what looked like yellow ferns and dead moths.

"Gross" Rose wrinkled her nose.

"That's jus' a illusion, wai' until we get inside". Hagrid replied.

The duo walked inside.

"WOAH this place is clean" thought Rose.

She wasn't exaggerating, the walls were made of wood with designs engraved and fairy lights were neatly placed on every wall, The tables were propped up and each one had a elegant cup on it. The only thing that was off were the people, they were wearing dirty clothes and were drinking a drink that smelled like weird margarine.

"Butterbeer" Rose remembered, her parents had never let her drink it, not until Hogwarts.

"Hello Hagrid, the usual"? A bartender said, he was a bald man with a stubble.

Hagrid chuckled, "Sorry Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business"

The Bartender's eyes widened, "Oh my word, you don't mean, Rose Potter, in my shop, oh such an honor!

Murmurs were exchanged around the shop, people started getting up and shaking Rose's hands. Her hair turned pink with embarrassment.

Hagrid quickly pushEd Rose to backdoor, outside the door was a brick wall.

"Err let's see, 3 up, two across." Hagrid tapped a brick with his umbrella. Amazingly, The wall parted.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley"!

Rose gasped at the sight in front of her, witches and witches everywhere, children pretending to hex each other, and shops!

She went to a shop called Borgin Burkes to get her books and a cauldron.

A little later Hagrid took her to a wand shop called Olivander's.

A very fat boy was getting his wand, "Move" he grunted and pushed her to a side

Mr. Ollivander looked at her

"Ah, I thought I would be seeing you soon, Rose Potter, Itfeelslike just yesterday when your mother got her wand, willow with unicorn hair 10 1/2 inches, swishy, good wand for charms.

"Yes sir replied Rose, not sure what to say

Well, enough of that, let's see what fits you" Ollivander said.

Wand after wand was offered to her, none of them really worked until a black, brown and white wand was offered to her.**  
**

"Ebony and birch, Phoenix feather laced with veela hair, 10 inches, rather bendy and quite a rare combination.

Rose took it and felt a warmth in her fingers,she gave it a wave and gold sparks burst out.

"Bravo" Ollivander cheered but then his silver eyes grew misty,

"Curious, very Curious."

"I'm sorry sir but what is curious"? Rose questioned.

"I remember every wand I've sold Ms. Potter, it just happens that the Phoenix who gave you a feather gave another feather to use, the wand containing the feather belongs to... You Know Who. You have a destiny Potter, use that wand well.

Rose shivered but nodded. "Thank you sir"

"Oh Rose, forgot to buy you a birthday present, you can go to Madam Malkins yourself, I'll be back.

Before Rose could protest, Hagrid had zoomed off towards a store called Gringotts.

Rose walked to Madam Malkins, "Hello dear, are you going to Hogwarts, oh and so pretty"!

Rose nodded and blushed.

"Well just step on this stool over there, I get you measured, got another boy being fitted up." Malkins said.

Rose stepped on a stool while a magic measuring tape was measuring her, Madam Malkins had gone to the storage room.

A boy on the next stool was being fitted up, "Hello, Hogwarts too"?

Rose nodded mutely

"Well I should probably hope I'm in slytherin, my parents would probably disown me if I was in any other house.

Rose frowned, she was about to reply when Malkins came in and gave them both their Hogwarts Uniforms.

"Shoo, out you go dears, it is a busy day!"

Hagrid was waiting outside with a lumpy brown package and a snowy owl.

"Here you go Rose, she's quite a beauty". Hagrid said.

Rose nodded.

^_^。。。^_^。。。^_^。。。^_^。。。^_^。。。

Later at home Rose was laying around thinking about her wand.

She had already read half of her books,

"Will I ever be normal"?

* * *

**Okay Chapter 4 is done,chapter 5 is almost finished so it will probably be up tommorow, I'm sorry if there are errors, blame the stupid autocorrect update. **


	5. The Hogwarts express

**Hello, I'm sorry I didn't post this yesterday, the power was out because of rain, Anyway, over 300 people have read this and only 4 have favorited, shame on you.**

* * *

It was September 1st, and Ms. Rose Potter was eager to begin her studies at Hogwarts, of course she was staring at the clock 24/7.

Once it reached twelve Rose was quick to notify her parents, "Mum, Dad, it's twelve, we should leave for Hogwarts now!"

James and Lily Potter groggily came downstairs, they couldn't sleep because of their daughter screaming, "I'm going to Hogwarts" over and over and over and well, you get the point.

James yawned, "good morning er- afternoon rosebud, you ready to go?"

Rose nodded eagerly.

As if fate itself hated the Potter family, an owl came swooping in from the window.

_ Dear Auror James Potter,_

_The Ministry is sorry to inform you that you will need to come and work today, we have past murderer Barry Mandy running around, We know today is a bad day but please note that this is for your own daughter's safety, we also request a person with an advanced grasp of charms come help us, many suggested your wife._

_Sincerely,_

_The Ministry of Magic_

Lily looked over James shoulder and read the letter, she grimaced, "I'm sorry rosebud but the ministry has requested our presence, can you floo to platform 9 3/4 yourself?"

Grabbing her trunk and Hedwig. Rose sighed throwing green powder over her head she bellowed, "Platform 9 3/4""

She reappeared in a different fireplace ready to puke, she was never fond of the floo.

CHOO CHOO! Rose opened her eyes to see a scarlet train, the place was packed,

"Oh Neville" she heard an stern looking woman say.

She boarded the train and found an compartment while trying to shove her trunk in, it dropped on her foot painfully.

"Want a hand"? Asked a redhead.

Rose nodded gratefully

"Oi George! Com'ere and help this pretty girl out will ya"?

Rose blushed as a doppelgänger came to help her with her trunk. After several attempts, the trunk finally was squished into the compartment and Hedwig was flying around freely.

"Thanks" Rose breathed as she moved her sweaty bangs from her eyes.

The twins stared at her, "Are you"? A twin asked.

"Who"?

"Rose Potter"? The twins chorused.

Rose flushed and nodded, "call me Ro" she said holding her hand out to shake.

The twins shook her hand vigorously, "Fred & George Weasley."

The twins excused themselves and left her alone.

She looked out her window and saw Fred and George and a circle of redheads, she opened the window to listen.

Then a different redhead came up, "Ello mum, can't stay long, prefects got a compartment up front and the conducte-

"Oh Percy you didn't tell us you were a prefect" one of the twins said

"Hang on"

"I think you mentioned it"

"But it was just"

"Once or Twice"

"Just a minute"

"And all summer"

Percy the prefect flushed and went back on the train.

The weasley mother's gaze went to the twins

"Now you two, if I get another letter saying that youturned someone pink, or or blown up a toilet-"

"Great idea mum we haven't done that"

"George"!

"Oh anyway, guess who we saw on the train?"

"Who"

"Rose Potter" the twins said in sync.

"Oh mum can't I go see her, oh" the little girl asked

"D'ya reckon she knows what You Know Who looks like?" the twins chorused

Rose winced, she remembered green light, pain and red eyes! lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize the train had started moving.

Suddenly her compartment door opened, a redhead and Fred & George came in.

"Ello, mind if Roniekinns sits here, everywhere else is full" Fred asked.

Rose shook her head, not at all.

Once the twins had left, Ron suddenly blurted out "Are you really Rose Potter"?

Rose nodded and smiled.

Just then a woman came, "anything off the trolley dears?"

Ron shook his head but Rose jumped up, her parents had given her a sack of gold which contained 50 galleons, 40 sickes, and 100 knuts.

"3 pumpkin pasties and two chocolate frogs please,"

"That would be 2 galleons and 5 knuts

She handed over the money and noticing Ron's jealous stare offered a pasty to him.

"Go on, have a pasty" she urged

"oh, I don't need it, my mums made me sandwiches." Ron relied.

"Then let's swap, come on take it"

Ron took the pasty hesitantly

Soon a boy asked the two 11 year olds if they had seen a toad and how he'd lost his pet, he introduced himself as Neville Longbottom.

"I'd lose a toad if I had a chance but I brought boring old scabbers so I can't talk." Ron commented

Ron showed a rat to rose.

"Look I'd tried to turn him yellow to make him more interesting but it didn't really work" Ron said while taking out his wand.

Suddenly a girl with bushy brown slammed the compartment door open, "have you seen a toad, a boy lost one".

Noticing Ron with his wand she said "Oh, you are doing magic, lets see it then".

"All right", Ron cleared his throat, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

Some light appeared but scabbers was still the same, a sleeping old rat.

"Are you sure that's a real spell, I've tried a few and they all worked, I'm a muggle born so I was so surprised when I got my letter, I'm Hermoine Granger by the way, who are you.

"Ron Weasley"

"Rose Potter"

Hermoine perked up, are you really? I've read loads of books about you!

Rose looked flabbergasted, "you have"?

Hermoine frowned, "well of course, but you should probably change into your Robes, we'll be arriving soon.

* * *

**Great, Chappie número cinco is done and I'm sorry if there are errors, the autocorrect update is getting on my nerves.**


	6. The Sorting

**I haven't updated in 3 1/2 days, sowwy.**

* * *

Both Ron and Rose had changed into their robes when they arrived at Hogwarts and Rose couldn't help noticing that Ron's robes were at least two sizes small for him.

Firs' years, Firs' years over here " called Hagrid

"No more than four to a boat" Hagrid bellowed

Ron, Hermoine, Rose and a boy named Terry Boot climbed into one boat,

after sailing for about a minute, Hogwarts was visible.

"OOOOHHHH" everyone let out

Rose agreed with everyone, Hogwarts looked like a shimmering castle illuminated by the moon. There was also a aura around the school that said,

"Your safe, Hogwarts will protect you"

Hagrid led the first years to a tremendous door, raising his hand, he knocked three times.

The door slid open and a stern looking witch greeted them.

"Minerva McGonagall, remembered Rose. Her father talked about her often and refered to her as "Minnie"

Hagrid led the students inside and again "OOOOOOHHHHHH"

There were hundreds of students and they were all sitting at wooden tables that looked as they were polished 10 times a day, there were floating candles illuminating the school, but most importantly, the ceiling looked so natural.

"The ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky above, I read it in Hogwarts the History" she heard Hermoine whisper.

"Hello there students" Professor Mcgonagall began, "Welcome to Hogwarts, in a few moments you will be sorted into a house, in your time in Hogwarts, that house will be like your family, they are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, good doings will earn you points and bad will lose you some, at the end of the year, the house with the most points will earn the house cup, a great honor, now lets take a minute to err, fix ourselves up." Her eyes landed on Neville's dirty uniform and a smudge on Ron's nose.

Everyone was told to get in a line so Rose was lined up after Seamus Finnigan and Ron & Hermoine were after her.

Mcgonagall returned with a dirty patched hat and a long scroll, she set the hat on the table

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The hall burst into applause.

Mcgonagall unrolled the scroll "Abbot, Hannah"

A pink faced girl ran up to the hat, a moments pause and "HUFFLEPUFF"

a few others were sorted into hufflepuff but Lavender Brown was the first Gryffindor followed by Hermoine (who eagerly jammed the hat on her head) and Seamus.

"Malfoy Draco" called Mcgonagall, it took at least 1 minute, 'RAVENCLAW",

There was dead silence followed by quiet cheering.

"Dursley Dudley", now this shocked Rose, wasn't Dursley the surname of her aunt? the boy waddled towards the hat "HUFFLEPUFF"!

Soon it approached the P's, Parkinson, Perks, and finally "Potter, Rose!"

The hall broke out in whispers, "The Rose Potter"? "She's here"? That was the last thing she saw before the hat slid over her eyes were people trying to get a good look at her.

"Ahh lookie here, so difficult to chose" A small voice said. "Where do you want to be"?

"I dunno' isn't that your choice, but it would be great if I wasn't in Slytherin" Rose replied.

"Not Slytherin eh, that would lead you to greatness, but then again you don't want to be great, we could lead out Hufflepuff, you are much to rash, so that leaves Ravenclaw and Gryffindor."

"Alright, I've chosen, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table stood up, she could see the weasley twins singing "we got Potter, we got Potter" and the prefect Percy shook her hand excitedly. She was getting the loudest cheer of all.

There were only 3 people left, Ryan Whitters was a Hufflepufff, But Ron was now getting sorted. The hat barely touched his head before screaming "GRYFFINDOR". The sorting ended with Zabini, Blaise being sorted into slytherin.

Albus Dumbledore walked up to a podium "Ahem a few words now we are sorted, Students are forbidden to go into the forest and everyone shouldn't want to go to the third floor unless they wish to die a painfully somber death, now nitwit oddment blubber tweak and enjoy the feast!

"Fears of a house" Rose thought, Ravenclaws don't want to be stupid, Hufflepuffs don't want to be odd, Gryffindors don't want to be cowards, and Slytherins don't want to change.

Food appeared infront of everyone and Rose helped herself to potatoes, they were very good, when dessert appeared, nobody could get their hands off the treacle tart.

Just when Rose started feeling sleepy Dzmbldore announced that everyone would now go to their dorms.

There were 4 other girls in her dorm, Hermoine, Fay Dunbar (who was a snob), Lavender Brown (who was very girly), Parvati Patil who was...nice?

Later that night, Rose had a nightmare where she was wearing a turban who belonged to a Hogwarts teacher (Professor Squirrel or something like that) who was talking to her and getting heavier. Rose awoke shaking and in cold sweat.

* * *

**I just put up another story, go check it out.**


	7. I'm gonna update again so stay tuned!

**Hello There**

**A few days ago I said I'd delete this but I decided not to.**

**For right now I'm gonna fix Hermoine to Hermione and other errors I've made**

**You can expect a new chapter on the 5th of December**

**Until then stay tuned**

**you may still adopt and give your own twist, just make sure to give me credit**

**Love, **

**Vi**

_**XxbutterbluexX**_


End file.
